


i've got some falling to do

by electrahartley



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi, Mutual Pining, on all accounts. they’re ALL idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrahartley/pseuds/electrahartley
Summary: As far back as Squit could remember, he always wanted to fall in love. And he did, quite frequently, but never with someone who felt the same way about him. He just wanted a partner who would be as lovestruck with him as he was with them, but where was he going to find someone like that, unless they suddenly fell from the sky?———Pinky and Squit meet. Sparks fly. Feathers are ruffled. Ponderings are pondered.The two just want everyone to get along, but it starts to backfire when their friends conspire to break them up.Jealous? Who’s jealous? Nobody is jealous here.
Relationships: Bobby/Pesto, Bobby/Pesto/Squit, Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain), Pesto/Squit, Pinky/Squit
Comments: 40
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello. i’ve been horribly diseased thinking about this concept for some time now. 
> 
> the title is based off the lemon demon song of the same name but it doesn’t actually have anything to do with that song i just think it’s a fun play on words bc of how the fic starts and also. falling in love. you know. anyway
> 
> thank you to the fanimaniacs server for helping me come up with ideas for this and validating me :-)

As far back as Squit could remember, he always wanted to fall in love. And he did, quite frequently, but never with someone who felt the same way about him.

He tried his luck with many different birds of all species and genders, but none of them seemed to take him seriously. Most of them were only interested in his status as a Goodfeather, or just wanted a quick fling to mess around with and move on. 

Squit himself might have also been to blame, though.

It took him a while to process that his constant pining after his fellow Goodfeathers’ affections might’ve been more than just wanting to fit in with the guys. He kind of figured that that was going to be a hopeless pursuit though because, if they turned him down and laughed at him when he first attempted to talk to them, then that’s probably how they’d react if he told them how he really felt about them, too.

Bobby and Pesto weren’t good with feelings. Pesto especially. Sometimes you could catch Bobby in a certain mood where he’d actually acknowledge what you’re saying and give a halfhearted “uh-huh” every once in a while. But never Pesto.

Squit actually attempted, multiple times, to try to at least compliment Pesto, but he only ever took anything Squit said as an insult.

He sighed.

He was in one of his yearning moods again. He just wanted a partner who would be as lovestruck with him as he was with them, but where was he going to find someone like that, unless they suddenly fell from the sky?   
  


* * *

Pinky and the Brain were falling from the sky.

Which wasn’t exactly unusual for them. It was one of the flying contraptions that Brain had built. Something had gone wrong and it exploded, which sent the two mice flying, clinging to each other for dear life.

“Brain, if we die, I just wanted you to know I used up your notebook to replace our cage bedding!” Pinky shouted.

“You WHAT?”

“Poit!”

Before Brain could threaten an act of violence if they  _ didn’t  _ die, they were suddenly being swept up by a bird.

A pigeon.

The pigeon gently placed them on the ground, and stepped back a bit to give them some space.

“Uh… Are you guys… alright?” He said, cocking his head to the side.

“Oh, wonderful now, thank you very much! Narf! I gotta admit, that was pretty fun, wasn’t it, Brain?” Pinky exclaimed, getting up and practically dancing around as he brushed himself off.

“Peachy,” Brain replied coolly. He got up and shot their rescuer a quick nod. “Thank you. For that.”

The bird smiled a big toothy smile.

“Hey, no problem! What were ya guys doin’ up there, anyways?”

“Well, we are two genetically altered lab mice trying to take over the world. We were attempting to travel to the White House, but something… malfunctioned with our transport.”

“It went BOOM! KAPLOW! And then we went FLYING!” Pinky helpfully added, punctuated with a laugh.

“Yes. Thank you, Pinky. But I’m sure our feathered friend already figured that much.”

“Uh…” Squit stammered. What was he supposed to do with that? But then again, he certainly has seen weirder things happen in this city. “Well… Good luck with that, I guess! If ya ever need another ride, you guys should hit me up sometime. The name’s Squit.” 

“It is a PLEASURE to meet you, Squit!” Pinky laughed again, and Squit quickly found himself enamored by it. “That’s such a funny name! Squit! Narf!”

“That’s a compliment, right?” He had to clarify, because, as sad as it was, he didn’t receive too many of those.

“Of course it is! Squit, Squit, Squit! I love it!” 

The bird smiled again.

“Well, thank you… Uh, Pinky, was it?”

Brain suddenly felt the need to interject. They were wasting time! They had to get back to the lab, and it was going to be a long way back with their contraption down, and the sun was coming up. That’s all.

“Yes, that’s Pinky, I’m the Brain. Pleasure’s yours, I’m sure. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we must return to the lab to prepare for tomorrow night,” he said with a curt nod, and grabbed Pinky’s arm to drag him off. He knew what the other would follow up with, which reassured him a little.

Except.

“Oh, Brain! Can’t Squit give us a ride home?”

Brain stopped and frowned.

“Nonsense, Pinky. We mustn’t bother him with our pursuits.”

“Hey, I did offer to give you guys a ride if ya ever needed one! And it looks like you might need one,” Squit said, raising his head to point out the rising sun.

“I beg your pardon, sir, but we hardly know you. We don’t require your help,” Brain spat, then made the mistake of looking at Pinky, who was pouting at him.

“Please, Brain? I’m sorry for earlier, when I said I used your notebook to replace our bedding,” Pinky pleaded. Squit tried to restrain a laugh. Brain glared at him. Squit cleared his throat and looked to the side. 

“Pretty please with a big piece of cheese on top?”

Brain sighed.

“Oh, alright.”

Pinky clapped and spun around, shrieking with delight.

“But don’t expect this to be a regular occurrence!” Brain said, reluctantly climbing on the pigeon’s back.

“Thank you both!” Pinky said, following after Brain.

“Of course!” Said Squit. “Now, where ya headed?”

* * *

The ride back to the lab was horrible. Pinky sat in front of Brain, so he could talk to Squit. They kept their voices low, so he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, especially with the wind blowing in his ears.

_ Whatever it was, _ Pinky seemed to really be enjoying himself. He bashfully brought his hand up to his cheek a few times, and laughed at almost everything the bird said.

Which wasn’t exactly abnormal for Pinky. Pinky laughed at everything, no matter who was saying it. But something about the way the two of them interacted made Brain’s blood boil.

He quietly stewed for the whole ride.

When they finally landed by the window, he didn’t even bother thanking their ride or saying goodbye. He just headed straight back into the cage.

Pinky stayed behind though, because of course he did.

“Thank you again, Squit,” Pinky said, nervously reaching to tuck his fur behind his ear.

“Yeah, sure thing, Pinky…” He replied, scuffing the ground with his foot. “Hey, uh, do you wanna hang out again sometime? If you’re ever not busy with uh…” Squit looked over Pinky’s shoulder through the window. “With your boyfriend?”

Pinky blinked a few times.

“Boy… Huh? You mean Brain?” He laughed. “Brain isn’t my boyfriend.” Then he frowned suddenly. “Well, I don’t think he is, anyway. You know, we’ve never really established that.”

Squit was hopeful for the first part of that response, then slumped his shoulders.

“You don’t even know if he’s your boyfriend?”

“Poit… I mean, we’ve lived together for years, and he has literally given up the world for me a few times… That in of itself seems romantic enough, doesn’t it? But Brain isn’t good with discussing emotional things…” He looked down, but then quickly shook his head. “Which I don’t mind! Of course I don’t. It would just be…”

“Nice to have someone who was actually open about their feelings?” Squit finished for him. Pinky reluctantly nodded. “I know how ya feel. I’m actually kind of in a similar situation myself...”

He hesitated, then reached out to grab Pinky’s hands.

“I would love to meet you again, Pinky.”

Pinky giggled.

“I would like that very much! Troz!” He paused. “Oh no, no, wait.”

“What’s wrong?” Squit replied, worried he might’ve read the situation wrong.

“I don’t know if I’ll have time to. I have to be back at the lab during the day or the scientists will punish us for escaping, and I’m always helping Brain at night.”

Squit looked heartbroken, and let go of his hands.

“I get it… Guess you’re just a busy mouse, huh?”

Pinky furrowed his brows, and reached for Squit’s hands -- well, wings -- again. Squit blinked at him with one last shred of hope in his eyes.

“I’ll talk to Brain. We haven’t had a night off in a long time, and, well… One night off couldn’t hurt, right?”

Squit smiled, and pulled Pinky in for a hug, which he happily reciprocated.

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow night, then?” 

“Narf! It’s a date!”

* * *

  
  
“What are you so fluffed up about, huh?” Pesto shot.

Ever since Squit came back from his mysterious trip last night, he had been acting like an idiot.

Well. More of an idiot than usual.

“You ever been in love, Pesto?” Squit asked.

“Huh? Me? Sure I have. I got chicks linin’ up to get a piece ‘a me.”

“But have you ever been in love with them?”

Pesto huffed.

“What’s it to ya? Why, did Lucy actually decide to go on a date with ya? Hate to tell it to ya, but she ain’t interested. Probably only said yes to get you outta her tail feathers.”

Squit paused and tilted his head.

“Lucy…? Oh! Lucy! Nah, I know she ain’t interested. I gave up on her. I got a date with someone else tonight.”

Pesto cooed in disbelief.

“Ten bucks says she’ll stand ya up.”

“He wouldn’t do that. He’s a real nice guy,” Squit said dreamily. 

_ He? _ Pesto scowled. It wasn’t like he had a problem with Squit seeing men. Hell, Pesto himself was lowkey fooling around with Bobby, and his sister was a lesbian. It shouldn’t bother him. So why did it?

“He’s real funny, too. And he actually listens to what I have to say, and he thinks I’m nice and funny, too! And he’s got a cute laugh, and he loves to cook--”

“Alright already, Romeo! You’re gonna make me spew up my breakfast,” Pesto interrupted, and knocked Squit upside the head. Squit didn’t seem to care though. He still had that faraway look in his eyes. Which made Pesto even angrier.

“That’s it!” He yelled, and pulled Squit into a tussle. 

“Ow!”

“Ay, yo, huh! Pesto, knock it off! What are ya, a maniac?” Bobby said, as he landed beside them on their perch on the statue.

“Wha? Wha? What’d I do?” Pesto asked, letting go of the chokehold he had Squit in.

Squit straightened himself up and flashed a smile at the other bird.

“Mornin’, Bobby.”

“What the hell’re you two doin’? It’s too early in the mornin’ for this kinda shit.”

“Loverboy here got himself a date and he’s bein’ annoying about it,” Pesto replied, puffing out his chest in agitation.

“What else is new?” Bobby rolled his eyes.

“I’m not being annoying!”

“You’re always annoying, Squit,” Pesto said.

Squit tried not to look as hurt as he felt. You’d think he would be used to Pesto’s insults by now, but… 

“Well, whatever. I’m gonna go get ready for tonight. I’ll see ya guys later,” Squit said, and flew off, singing a cheery tune.

Bobby and Pesto sat in silence for a moment.

Then Bobby smacked Pesto in the face.

“Hey! What the hell was that for?”

“Whatsa matter with you? You’re actin’ crabbier towards him than usual.”

“I’m not actin’ crabby. He was bein’ annoying. Like he always is. I can’t help it if my fist made its way to his face. It’s just a reflex at this point, ya know.”

“You’re bein’ a jackass for no reason, Pesto. He’s always singing about his latest lovebird. Why’s it bother ya so much today?” Bobby crossed his arms. Pesto wasn’t getting out of this one.

“Look, I dunno. I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the nest today, alright? Somethin’ I’m sure, you could relate to.”

Bobby ruffled his feathers and shook his head, deciding to drop the subject.

There was another bout of silence while Bobby was scanning the area for dropped food. Pesto was the one who broke it this time.

“Ya think we should follow him? Ya know, just to make sure they ain’t gettin’ up to no mischief or anything.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow.

“Why do you care so much?”

“I don’t!” Pesto yelled, loud enough to scare off some other nearby birds. “I don’t. I just gotta bad feeling ‘bout this one, is all.”

Bobby scoffed.

“Fine. We can follow ‘em. Just quit bein’ a weirdo about it, alright?”

“I ain’t bein’ a weirdo!”

“You’re always bein’ a weirdo, Pesto,” Bobby said, mirroring Pesto’s words from earlier. And for once, it shut him up.   
  


* * *

“Tra la la la la la la!” Pinky sang, dancing about as he tried to decide what to wear for later that night. “Troz!”

“Pinky, would you PLEASE be quiet?” Brain snapped. “I can’t hear myself ponder.”

“Poit! Sorry, Brain,” Pinky said. “Tra la la la la la la!” He began to sing again, quieter this time.

Brain, despite himself, huffed a laugh and went back to working out tonight’s plans. He was used to Pinky being background noise while he worked. He supposed it was kind of like how some people concentrate better while listening to music. He looked over at Pinky, who was still quietly singing and trying on dresses.

Whoever needed to actually put on music would never understand the joy of having Pinky be your own personal radio.

Sure, the songs never made sense and were mostly made up of nonsensical lyrics, but it was Pinky, and it was endearing.

He never wanted to admit it, but he loved his companion dearly. With all of his narfs and poits and zorts. All of his constant movement. His creativity, and his skills in the arts. His bigger-than-average heart. A heart that saw the best in everyone, including Brain.

And that was a thought process that he was going to throw away and never think about again, he thought to himself, as he suddenly realized he was watching Pinky with that lovestruck look on his face again. 

Drat.

He shook his head and went back to scribbling in his notebook, trying to get his mind back on track.

“Hey Brain,” Pinky called. “Do you think the blue dress or the purple dress for tonight?”

Brain raised an eyebrow.

“I haven’t even told you our plans for tonight, Pinky. There’s no need to get dressed up.”

Pinky stopped, guiltily lowering his ears.

“Ah… I forgot to tell you, didn’t I?”

“Tell me what, Pinky?”

“I’m going on a date tonight, actually! So, uh, I gotta sit out tonight. Zort.”

Brain stiffened.

“Ah. I see. Bid Pharfignewton my good wishes.”

“Pharfig and I broke up a while ago, Brain… She said she needed time to work on her career. I told you that.”

“Yes, well, I suppose I wasn’t paying attention, because I was working on something actually important, like how to take over the world, instead of listening to you talk about your love life,” Brain spat, and instantly regretted it.

Pinky looked absolutely shattered, and gave a small and broken sounding “poit.”

“Pinky…” Brain sighed and got up to approach the other mouse. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I am just feeling a little frustrated because I can’t seem to work out the equation I need for a project I’m working on.”

“I…” Pinky sighed, and gave a halfhearted smile. “Whatever you say, Brain. Why don’t you take the night off tonight, too? You seem like you could rather use a break.”

“Yes… That sounds nice. Thank you, Pinky.”

Pinky’s smile became more genuine.

“Narf!”

Narf indeed, Brain thought ominously. Narf indeed...  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tonight, on a very special clone high...  
> squit and pinky go on their date. bobby makes some realizations. pesto gets pissed. schemes are being schemed. squit gets nervous. pinky doesn’t seem to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies to the brain stans there isn’t a whole lot of him in this chapter but there will be lots of fun shenanigans involving him next chapter i prommy ❤️

“Oh wow,” Squit breathed, looking absolutely smitten as he took in the sight of his date. “You look lovely.”

And it was true. Pinky had apparently decided to go all out, wearing a long blue dress that flowed like water when he moved. Of course, it was a Barbie doll dress, but Barbie wasn’t internationally regarded as a fashionista for nothing. 

Squit suddenly felt very self conscious. Sure, he might’ve put a bit (a lot) more effort into grooming his feathers for tonight, but he felt way too dressed down compared to the mouse. Probably because he wasn’t actually wearing any clothes.

Pinky didn’t seem to mind, though. As soon as the bird landed by the window, he pulled him in for a very enthusiastic hug. Despite his small size, he almost knocked Squit over, which made both of them laugh.

“Oh, stop it, ya big lug! You’re gonna make me blush!” Pinky said, with that howling laughter of his that Squit just couldn’t get enough of.

“So, uh,” he said as Pinky climbed on his back for the second time, “Was there anything in particular that ya wanted to do?”

“Narf! Ohh, I’m famished, actually. I didn’t get much of a chance to eat. I was so excited to see you again, it completely slipped my mind!”

And as if on cue, his stomach growled. Squit grinned.

“I know a place.”

* * *

“Watch out for ‘em, will ya? They should be here any minute,” Pesto said, unintentionally bumping into Bobby and almost knocking him off their perch. Bobby responded by smacking Pesto upside the head.

“YOU watch out, you fuckin’ moron.”

“Wha? Wha? What’d I do?” 

“Shut up. There they are,” Bobby said, nodding toward the silhouette of Squit approaching from a little far off. “I knew he’d bring ‘em here.”

“Are you sure that’s them? Where’s his lovebird?”

“Maybe he got stood up after all, y’know what I’m sayin’?”

Both of them snickered for a moment, but then Bobby had the bright idea to pull Pesto into a more discreet hiding position and shush him as Squit started to get closer. The bird landed, close enough that their observers could finally see who was with him. And someone was definitely with him, but it wasn’t a bird like they were expecting, it was…

“A MOUSE?!” Both of them exclaimed together, then promptly covered each other’s beaks to shush them. Luckily, they weren’t loud enough for the other two to hear.

“Boy, he musta been real desperate to hook up with a mouse,” Bobby mumbled.

Pesto scowled. 

“Yeah, ya think he woulda asked one of us before resortin’ to some kinda rodent,” he replied without thinking, then immediately wished he hadn’t. Especially now because Bobby turned to look at him with an odd expression on his face. Pesto raised a fist and threatened him with it. “Stop lookin’ at me like that or I’ll rip your eyes outta the sockets.”

“Hold on a second. Are you jealous or somethin’? Is that what this is? Is that why ya wanted to follow ‘em?”

Pesto huffed and felt his feathers ruffling.

“I ain’t jealous.”

“Kinda sounds like you’re jealous, Pesto.”

“What are ya tryin’ to say, huh? You sayin’ I’m some kinda delicious fruity goop, put in a jar for ya to spread on your toast? Huh? Is that what you’re sayin’?”

“Oh, you’re fruity, alright,” Bobby muttered.

“THAT’S IT!” Pesto yelled, and lunged to attack the other bird, but Bobby dodged and grabbed his fist.

“AY! Coo’ it, ya dumbass! They’re gonna hear us!”

Pesto glared at him, then ripped back his wing to cross them, stewing silently. 

It was a miracle they  _ hadn’t  _ heard them, quite frankly. But the two of them seemed like they were much too preoccupied with each other to actually pay attention to their surroundings. Which they probably  _ should, _ because it was night time in the city, and Squit should really know better than to bring a date out into the dumpster alley of an Olive Garden if he was gonna be too busy making goo-goo eyes.

It would sure be a shame if, y’know, something tragic were to happen…

No. 

No, he couldn’t interrupt, because Bobby was there, and it would only prove him right if he did. So instead, he kept quiet and watched.

* * *

  
  
“Ohhhh,” Pinky fawned, “Italian food! How fancy! Narf!”

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” Squit replied, then paused. “Uh. Sorry, that’s not too sudden, is it? I dunno how ya feel about petnames. I shoulda asked first.”

Pinky laughed and climbed off his ride. 

“I don’t mind! How about I call you…” He brought his hand up to his chin. Squit looked at him eagerly.   
  
“Shmoopywoopykinz?!” The mouse finally came up with, flailing his arms excitedly. Squit tried very hard not to laugh.

“We’ll workshop it. Good start, though,” he said, completely genuinely. Pinky clapped his hands and grinned.

“I’ve never been here before, where are the menus?”

“Oh, uh… There aren’t any, really. You kinda have to just… Dig around in the trash and see what ya get. It’s always a fun surprise.”

“Oh, goody! I love digging around in trash! You know, you really know how to treat a mouse right,” Pinky replied excitedly, then added, “Brain never wants to go rummaging with me. He’s such a spoilsport!” 

Squit chuckled nervously at the mention of the other mouse.

“Uh… Yeah. Heh. Well, shall we get to it?”

“We shall!” Pinky exclaimed, and immediately started to get undressed. Squit felt his face heat up and he looked away, bringing his wing up to block his view. Whether he could still see a little between his feathers was between himself and God.

“Uh- Uh! What’re ya doin’?!” 

“Hm? Oh! Well, I wouldn’t want to get my dress all messed up, wouldn’t I?” He replied, completely nonchalantly. Once his dress was off, he climbed up the dumpster and dove right in. “Whee!”

Squit shook his head and blinked a few times, regaining his composure.

“Gee whiz,” he mumbled to himself, before joining his date in the garbage.

After a few minutes of rummaging, they managed to find a decent meal of leftover garlic bread and a small bit of spaghetti. They sat together at a makeshift table made of takeout containers and disposable cups, their food laid out in front of them.

“Oh, this is absolutely lovely, Squit. I haven’t had an actual meal in ages! It’s always food pellets, and you know, those aren’t actually very nutritional! Plus they taste like  _ garbage. _ ” He looked down at their food. “Well. Garbage that doesn’t taste very good. Poit!”

“I can imagine…”

“I’ve always loved Italian, though. I have a fun fun song about Italian food! Would you like to hear it?”

Squit smiled.

“You can sing?”

“Yes!”

“I would love to hear it!”

Pinky smiled back at him, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“PIZZA, PASTA, PUT IT IN A BOX! DELIVER IT TO MY HOUSE AND PUT IT ON MY C--” 

Suddenly, Pinky’s song was interrupted when a man came out of the back door of the restaurant. He was playing an accordion, and also started to sing.

“OH, THIS IS THE NIGHT, IT'S A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT, AND WE CALL IT BELLA NOTTE!”

“Geez, can’t a guy get any privacy around here?!” Squit shouted.

“Does this happen often?” Pinky asked.

“Every night,” he said with a sigh. “Hey, uh… I actually know a place where we might be able to get a little more privacy, if ya don’t mind us movin’ over there…?”

“Course I don’t mind! And it gives me another opportunity to let you fly me around,” Pinky said, punctuated with a narf. 

Squit smiled and let the mouse climb on his back. Once Pinky was secure, he took off, carrying what was left of their food with his claws.

The ride to the Scorcese statue was mostly quiet, but it was a comfortable quiet. Pinky was enjoying the view, and liked to point out random things he could see along the way. Squit was entertained by it, and occasionally did a few air tricks just to hear his laughter and his howls of delight. Once they finally landed, Pinky jumped off and twirled around, still laughing, and making his dress twirl with him mesmerizingly. Squit watched him with a very soft smile on his face, until Pinky finally stopped to look out at their view of the city.

“Narf…” He said, absolutely enraptured. “Oh, Squit, it’s beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Squit replied, but he was still looking at the other. “It really is.”

Pinky felt his eyes on him and blushed, turning to face him. They were so close…

Squit’s eyes drifted down to Pinky’s lips. Pinky started to close his eyes and the distance between them.

Then.

“AYO, SQUIT! YA HOME ALREADY?”

The two jumped, startled, and blinked up at the two pigeons who had landed on either side of them. Neither of them made an effort to separate from each other.

“Pesto? Bobby? What are you guys doin’ here?” Squit asked. 

“Ohhh, what a delight! Squit has told me so much about you both! I was hoping we’d get a chance to meet! I’m Pinky, and I’m--”

“A mouse. Ya datin’ a fuckin’ mouse, Squit?” Pesto sneered.

Both Pinky and Squit tisked.

“People are so intolerant these days,” they replied in unison, then looked at each other with a smile. 

“Oi, I’m gonna yartz,” Pesto replied.

“Hey, what’s it matter, anyway?” Squit asked, wrapping a wing around the mouse. “Pinky is a real nice guy, I think you’d like him if ya got to know him a little better.”

“Y’know what? That’s a real good idea. How ‘bout we all get together for the drive in movie this weekend?” Bobby finally spoke up, face expressionless. Pesto looked at him like he was betrayed.

“What the f--”

“Oh, I love drive in movies!” Pinky exclaimed. 

Squit tried to ignore the feeling of impending doom that just surfaced in his gut, and smiled. If they were willing to get to know his… boyfriend? Can he call him that now? A little better, then he was going to give them the benefit of the doubt.

“Alright, sounds like fun,” he said. 

“Great, we’ll see ya guys Friday night,” Bobby replied, then nodded at Pesto and the two of them took off again.

“I oughta clobber you. What the hell was that?” Pesto huffed once they were out of earshot.

“Coo’ it. I have a plan.”

* * *

  
  
“I had a lovely night,” Pinky said, as Squit landed by the ACME Labs window once more. The bird chuckled.

“Yeah… Me too.”

“Narf… Uh, would you want to come inside for a little, maybe? I could make some tea! It’s a bit of a flight back to the statue, innit? Why don’t you rest for a bit before taking off again?”

Squit furrowed his eyebrows.

“Would, uh… Brain mind? He didn’t seem to like me very much.”

“I don’t see why he would! Brain is just a little rough around the edges, but once you get to know him, he’s quite--”

“I’m quite what?” Brain said, leaning against the open window.

“Oh, Brain! We were just talking about you!” Pinky said, face immediately lighting up. Squit’s heart sank a little, but he forced a smile at the other mouse to be polite.

“Yes, I heard you, Pinky.” Brain turned to the bird. “Hello.”

“Hiya,” Squit replied with a nod.

There was another silence, an awkward one this time.

“Hey Brain,” Pinky spoke up, “Squit and his friends and I were planning to go to a drive in movie Friday night. Would you like to come with us?”

Squit’s eyes widened. Brain smiled, but there was an edge to it.

“I’d love to, Pinky,” he replied, and the way he said it only increased Squit’s anxiety about the event. But again, benefit of a doubt...

“YAYYY!” Pinky shouted, running over to hug the other mouse. He picked him up and spun him around, which is something normally Brain would hit him for, or at least complain about. But not tonight. Tonight he was smirking, locking eyes with Squit.

Squit nervously cleared his throat.

“I, uh. I should be going now, actually. Like you said, Pinky, it’s a bit of a flight back. I should leave now before it gets too late.”

Pinky let go of Brain to run over and embrace the pigeon instead.

“I understand. But you must come and have tea with us soon, alright, love?”

Squit flushed a little at the petname, and nodded.

“I will.” He smiled. “Goodnight, sweetheart.” 

With one more polite nod to Brain, he took off.

Once he was a little ways away, he sighed.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, Please bully me to keep working on this either in the comments or on tumblr, @ wakkoswish

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE GOD BULLY ME INTO FINISHING THIS. i still have so many plot points i want to cover but i have a bad habit of abandoning WIPs so BULLY ME PLEASE EITHER IN THE COMMENTS OR HMU ON TUMBLR @ WAKKOSWISH


End file.
